We ain't cut out for this
by Snapbacks and beards bruh
Summary: A group of close friends wake up to find themselves surrounded by a group of men dressed in red...with guns...oh boy...
1. Chapter 1 part A

Chapter 1 part A: meet the team

"ALL OF YOU LITTLE BABY MEN ARE DEAD! AHAHAHA!" Boomed the voice of the iron Goliath as it laid waste to the defences we tried to put against it. Nothing seemed to work against this big bastard, it didn't matter how many sleeping darts were fired or how much Crit-a-cola was drunk, we were giving this thing everything we had and it still showed no signs of weakening or slowing down...but maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, lemme start from the very beginning. My name is Scott Trekker, which my mother always said was ironic considering how easy it was for me to get lost or forget something. I'm sixteen years of age and soon to be seventeen in a couple months. I was never the popular kid nor was I the typical nerd you see getting pushed into lockers in American movies, instead I was the kinda guy who grew up overall enjoying life with no one really having anything against me, I had a loving family and basically everything I could ever need. Of course all of that's gone now...how the hell we ended up here is still anyone's guess, but what we do know is that we need to get back. But for now let me tell you how this all started...

"24th July 2016", this was what greeted me in the morning when I lazily slid out of bed to shut my alarm off, I hated mornings then and I shall continue to hate them until my last breath. Luckily for me, I had graduated from secondary school a year ago and now I'm working for a building firm and doing a course in building as the British government decrees that a child must stay in education until the age of eighteen, which I can understand if you're going into a career in psychology or fucking quantum mechanics, but if you were a guy or a girl that wanted to be a Trade worker like me or a waiter/waitress in a restaurant, the only "skills" you'd need is either the ability to know the difference between a hammer and a screw, or mastery of the phrase "do you want fries with that?". With Sunday's being my only days off I had arranged this week to meet friends for lunch and a movie in a city a few miles away from where I lived, the drive wouldn't be that long if you had a car, but because I wasn't seventeen yet the only form of transport I had was to either take the bus or go via my moped which in fairness didn't take much longer. After going through the unbelievably repetitive and mundane process of showering, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, making breakfast and washing up the dishes I then proceed to put on my biker jacket that had a batman symbol across the back and mount the bike, I turn on the ignition and listen in satisfaction as the machine purrs, happy with the condition of my Vehicle I put the bike into gear and set off down the streets.

*time skip bought to you by sandvich*

The day was still young when I arrived and turns out everyone was waiting on me to show up, I got on with plenty of people, sure, but these guys were my closest friends with a lot of us going way back. First to notice me was Danny Howerton, Danny is perhaps my oldest friend considering we've known each other since we were toddlers, he was always like the opposite of me and he still is now, he's about 5 ft 8" and only a couple inches shorter than me, his features are very defined and was the type of kid who seemed to naturally have a six pack, he was athletic and an absolute bugger to keep up with. I on the other hand have a mix of muscle and a small amount of fat on my body considering I only weigh about 12 stone, I'm not the sporty type at all and I'm more of a lover than a fighter if anything, but I still possess decent stamina and can lift respectable amounts of weight when working out I can assure you. Now Danny is the kind of Guy that upon noticing a friend, will tend to make a scene of it, "ahaha yo Scotty my man!" He shouted loud enough for the whole beer garden to hear and as he continued to cheer and chant like a football supporter still unaware that the location had now been consumed by awkward silence as Danny welcomed my presence the way only one of your closest friends could. "Hey Danny" I responded while laughing at his energetic nature and complete obliviousness to the strange looks he was receiving, that was an attribute all of my friends and myself Seemed to possess actually, since our early teen years we all seemed to adopt the ideology that you could be as weird as you wanted around strangers because chances are you'll never see them again. "How's life then Mr big shot?" Danny jabbed at me as he walked over to me with one of the cheekiest grins you'll ever see "not too bad lil man" I shot back putting him a headlock "hey! no fair, I wasn't ready!" Came Danny's slightly muffled voice as he jabbed me in the stomach and back in an attempt to free himself from the hold. "Ahaha ok tough guy" I finally said releasing him from the hold and couldn't help but snicker as I saw Danny's now red face due to the amount of struggling he was doing, "shut up!" he shouted playfully pushing me as we walked up to meet the rest of the gang.

We walked to the corner of the beer garden where everyone had taken up position around a large table simply talking about random stuff with the occasional laugh audible here and there.

"Well well well, look at what the cat finally dragged in" said a voice that cut through the conversation causing all the other voices to cease conversation to look in the same direction as the speaker, the voice in question belonged to Theodore Mclinn, Theo is a quick witted yet kind hearted soul with a seemingly endless curiosity and need to know more, this is why he would like to study the history and practice of medicine in London university. he moved to England a several years ago because his mother had been offered a better line of work in Bristol and so he moved out of his home town of Inverness. Danny and I met Theo at secondary school along with James Blackwill who was currently sat next to Theo with his eyes closed and his headphones in, even with the distance between us I could still hear the sound of classic rock that was being blasted out of his Dre beats. James was actually more quite than the rest of us but if he ever had anything to say, safe to say it would leave you in hysterics. James was always the comedian of our group but the only problem was that James had an undeniably dark sense of humour at times, and one that only we as his friends could tolerate, needless to say that what gets James laughing often gets him in trouble at the same time. Sat opposite Theo and James was two empty seats, and another occupied by the last member of the group that was able to make it. His name was Gabriel Connors, Gabriel was born in Birmingham however his parents moved to the UK all the way from Barbados, and while Gabriel speaks English clearly and perfectly , it's clear his voice is laced with a slight Jamaican twang. "What took you so long then eh?" Theo asked with a hint of playful amusement in his voice, this is because I'm known amongst the group for being clumsy and forgetful in fact so much so that James had cleverly taken my surname of "Trekker" and twisted it into "Wrekker". "Had to refuel on the way here" I said returning the smile to him "why not just take the bus?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow "wasn't another one due to arrive for another two hours" I casually said sitting down beside him with Danny taking up his place next to James again, who still showed no sign of acknowledgement towards anything that was being said 'most likely asleep' I thought. We quickly started up conversation again about the most random and trivial of subjects for a couple more minutes before the drinks arrived...


	2. Chapter 1 part B

Chapter 1 part B: so many questions and not enough answers

After our drinks and the side orders of potato wedges that Gabriel ordered arrived. Danny woke James up by putting the volume on his iPod up to full during the chorus of 'Shoot to thrill' by AC/DC, which earned him a punch to the shoulder that Danny treated like it was a stab wound. "So which one of you wee lassies is up for a game of snooker?" Theo challenged the group with a smirk knowing full well he had kept a winning streak over the rest of us for three years, when none of us answered him and instead just exchanged unsure glances at each other knowing he's beaten each of us at least 50 times. "No? No one wants to pick up the gauntlet? How 'bout you Danny boy?" Theo said while gesturing towards the snooker table, "err hell no, I ain't played against you ever since I lost 30 quid in a bet with James" Danny replied pointing a finger at the now awake and still slightly annoyed James who glared daggers back at Danny for his rude awakening "maybe you shouldn't of got too cocky about it then Huh?" James retorted rolling his eyes "ok, ok how about we settle down Huh?" Gabriel cut in while getting out of his chair and walking towards the pool cues "alright then Theo, you wanna go cue to cue? Then I accept" Gabriel announced while throwing a cue over to Theo as well.

*time skip bought to you by the horseless headless horseman's headless horse*

It was now late in the evening and the sun was close to setting, Gabriel had his arse handed to him in case you were wondering. We were now sat on the bank of a hill in the city park with a few cans of Pepsi and a bag of Doritos while playing a game we loved because not only was it funny, but it was challenging on the basis that you had to think on your feet. The rules were simple, there would be two of you and you would walk past another couple or group that were on the same path and you know when you walk past a group you hear a fraction of their conversation and at the same time they hear a little bit of your conversation? The game is that in that split second where you hear each other's conversations, you must say the weirdest shit you can think of, for example, one time we were hanging around the city centre and it was James and Gabriel's turn and James would be the first one to speak, he and Gabriel walked past a couple that both must have been about 60 at least, and James walked past during a silent part of the couples conversation and said to Gabriel "well I didn't kill her but I was holding the dildo", And I don't think we have laughed harder since. "So what do you boys plan to do in later years Huh?" I finally said as I laid down on the grass with my hands behind my head, the stars only just visible due to heavy light pollution, that was probably the only thing disliked about City life, people can never appreciate the raw beauty that nature has to offer, not to say that I prefer the country side or anything but let's be honest what is more appealing to look at? Green fields, tall trees and a tranquil lake or litter, vomit and the occasionally discarded condom? "Thinking about going anywhere any time soon?" I added to give everyone an example of what I mean "Nah, I ain't planning to do much, however I have been doing some hunting and extermination for some farmers a lil' more down south. I was thinking...maybe I could become a professional hunter or something y'know? Like out on safaris in Africa hunting gazelle" said James as he fiddled with a steel practice butterfly knife that he kept on his person at all times, "can you even hunt gazelle?" I asked repositioning my head to look at James "I dunno, that was just an example" said James nonchalantly whilst continually doing a backhand twirl technique with his knife. I looked away from James to see how everyone else was deciding to spend their time. Theo had his head down and was scribbling away at his notebook, I would tell you what he was drawing or writing but the truth is no one knows, Theo is the most open and chill guy you will meet but the contents of that notebook is still a mystery even to his closest pals, meanwhile Gabriel and Danny were having a mock rap battle with it unclear who was winning but in my mind they both lost. "How about you then Theo?" James asked still looking at his knife "Hmm?" Was Theo's response as he tore his gaze from his precious notepad, "I said what do you plan to do when you're older? Still going into that medical profession?" James asked whilst giving Theo a sideways glance. "Aye, I got the grades required for a course, all that's left is to find a opening in a college" "and any luck?" I asked lifting my head up "nah, not yet" Theo replied before returning his pen to paper. I rested my head back down again, and turned my gaze to the stars once more " so what about you two numbskulls?" I said with the question directed at Gabriel and Danny. "Yh, how about you gabe? Your old man still want you to look after that fruit shack?" Danny added now starting to take interest in the conversation "hey for the record, it's a market stall Danny boy, not a fruit shack" Gabriel groaned clearly not happy with Danny's choice of wording "and yes he wants me to take over and continue the family business, he would always tell me that a good job is not defined by salary, but by how much it makes both you and your customers happy" Gabriel announced proud of his fathers quote "pfft, that's something only poor people say" Danny scoffed "only the ones who don't view money as a means of power" Gabriel replied coolly "so how about you then Danny boy? What might your future plans be?" I asked the final member of our group who at the time was doing a very poor job at trying to discretely look over Theo's shoulder to read his notebook before I caught his attention "Hmm? Oh me? Well I'm glad you asked ol' Scotty ol' pal" he said as he sprang to his feet "I'm gonna be the best damn football player the world has ever known, trust me, Renaldo and Messi can eat their hearts out once I'm in the league" he stated puffing out his chest with pride "I mean c'mon, why wouldn't I be? I've got the speed, stamina, leadership skills, not to mention the striking good looks..." Danny continued like this for a good five maybe ten minutes? I don't really remember if I'm honest, after you hear that same life long ambition of his about seven times you kind of learn how to tune it out by the second or third telling. I don't remember much of that night because of future events, but what I do remember is feeling a sense of gravity and dread not long after Danny had finished his little speech, the kind of dread one might feel when they get told their days are numbered. For half an hour this feeling was still strong in the air and no one said anything but it was easy to tell we all felt this ominous presence that had surrounded us. I don't know how long we were actually there but it felt like hours, I was about to say something to try and lighten the mood but then something happened that rendered me speechless. I'm not entirely sure how to describe it to you if I'm honest...have you ever played the game Team Fortress 2? Y'know the teleporters the engineer builds? Well imagine he strange glow you get at the top of a functioning teleporter and make it pure white with an area large enough to surround five guys, "the fu-" was all James was able to say before our visions turned white and then black.

*several hours later (imagine it being said by the French voice over guy in spongebob) :P*

When we awoke we were all understandably confused and a scared but no one could make heads or tails of where we where, except me. This story I'm recounting to you isn't one of those ones you'd read on tumblr, wattpad, quotev or God forbid 4chan where the main protagonist of the story ends up in a mysterious land they don't recognise but it's pretty damn obvious to the reader where they've gone and ended up. No, I knew exactly where we were, I just had trouble coming to terms with the reality. My friends and I were casually talking and enjoying ourselves in the park and the next thing you know we wake up on the bridge that divides the two bases in 2fort, 2fort of all places!...and even know I'm struggling to understand how or why, but my friends and I had somehow ended up in the video game Team Fortress 2. But how? Why? Why us? Why-*click clunk* we all froze at the sound of what sounded various weapons being loaded, the closest of which sounded like a shotgun that judging by the sound of it, whoever was holding it was barely standing three feet behind me and aiming at the back of my head. Looking down I finally noticed that our shadows weren't the only ones, by the looks of it the whole of RED team had come out to investigate the new arrivals and determined us to be threats "if you know what's good for Ya you will run maggots!" He didn't need to tell me twice, with my back still facing who I now assumed was the RED soldier i signalled for everyone to scatter in the opposite direction so that our chances of getting shot would be greatly decreased. Once we heard the sound of several pairs of heavy boots approaching us we booked it down towards the BLU base in hopes that here we could find a safe hiding place from the RED mercenaries. We all ran as fast as we could with Danny taking the lead, Theo and James in the middle and myself and Gabriel bringing up the rear...until we heard gunfire and several shotgun pellets penetrated Gabriel's right calve muscle, needless to say he fell to the floor screaming in understandable pain which would leave him to the mercy of the RED team if something wasn't done. Stopping from saving his own skin Theo turned back and ran to provide a shoulder prop for Gabe so he could keep moving. It took the both of them a little longer but we all safely made our way down a large flight of stairs and we're now catching our breath in a underground room with blue and white walls and various control panels and monitors. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO US!" As soon as we all recovered "look I don't know just try to remain ca-" "CALM? CALM? WE'VE JUST ENDED UP ON A BRIDGE AND NEARLY HAD OUR FUCKING BRAINS BLOWN OUT AND YOU WANT US TO BE CA-" was all Danny could say before he was quickly slapped by James to silence him "shut up you moron! Do you want them to find us again?" James whispered to Danny in a very threatening tone that shut him up almost instantly, James then turned to the rest of us "but he's right though, does anyone have any idea where we are and why?" "Well I can tell you where we are, but I don't know why" I said after some thought. "Well that's a start" said Theo who never really liked to be left in the dark or not understand something, "I think we're in 2fort" I eventually said after a long pause.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Denial of the truth

"2fort? You mean that map on that video game you play so much?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow "yes, I'm positive this is where we are" "so you're telling me..." Gabriel said now fully recovered from his wounds after Theo had found him a medicine bottle that had pills that seemed to not only take away the pain, but rapidly heal the wounds much to the surprise of both Gabe and Theo. "so you're telling me that we've miraculously ended up in a video game that you just happen to play on a regular basis" " basically yeah" "so you know how to get us out of this right?" "not exactly" "what do you mean" Theo cut in get slightly worried that we may be stranded here "what I mean" I said "is that yes I know where we are, but do I know how we got here or how we get back? No" upon hearing this news a sense of dread washed over the group. "so you're saying we can't get out of here?" James mumbled his voice dripping with Depression and fear "I'm sure we can, I just don't know how" a silence passed over the group with everyone trying to think of something to change the subject, then Theo's eyes landed on a sign that read 'INTELLIGENCE' with an arrow pointing down the hall "lads, you seeing this too?" Theo whispered But loudly enough for the rest of us to hear "thinking the answer is down there?" James asked seeming to perk up now a possible explanation could be at hand "what you thinking scotty? You know this place better than we do" Gabriel said unsure of what might lie ahead "well if we're looking for answers...chances are they'll be down there" I said knowing that down that hall lies the intelligence briefcase that holds BLU team's building plans and other documents. "so c'mon then!" Danny cried "lets get to the bottom of this crap!" He ushered the rest of us down the hall clearly impatient and frustrated.

When we made our way Into the intelligence room we were greeted by nothing more than a Desk with a phone and a reading light, with a blue briefcase that had a strange lock pad on the front and various papers sticking out of it "the hell is this crap?" Danny exclaimed picking up the briefcase and shaking it a little "hey! Don't touch that!" I said snatching the case from Danny's hands and placing it back on the Desk with a thud "what the hell is your problem?" Danny yelled "Quiet!" I whispered to Danny and then i began to explain "like any class based shooter or any shooter in general, the maps in Team Fortress 2 are Designed with a specific game mode in mind, this map for instance is a capture the flag map that involves capturing the other teams intelligence and bringing it back to their own base, get it?" I ask "so...you're saying those red guys could be here any minute?" James asked unsure of how to take that information "possible but I doubt it, if they really were still after us im pretty sure they would've caught us by now" the group seemed to share a similar look of uneasiness after hearing that, except Danny who was describing to himself how he would duck under bullets like the guy from the matrix and beat up anyone who came close to him with his "sheer awesomeness" . "relax guys we're safe In here, we just need to see if we can find any information that can tell us why we are here" I said calmly "ok and where would be the best place to start?" Gabriel asked still heavily confused as to what is going on "how about in there?" Theo said pointing at a door behind the desk, a sign above the door read 'TOP SECRET' ill be honest it certainly looked promising, im sure we've all seen enough spy films and sci-fi dramas to know that top secret things always provide answers or i formation, "couldn't hurt to look" I said after some thought.

As we made our way across the room I had to wonder what the top secret room actually looks like, I mean, it was never shown In the game right? Unless I missed something. Gabriel opened the door and we all walked in to be greeted by a very clean, sleek and long hallway with another door at the very end, "well this certainly has an ominous vibe" Theo remarked as we slowly made our way down the hallway "so what do you think we're gonna find?" Gabriel asked still unsettled by the whole situation"Ive no idea" I said as I looked around, I didn't know why but I had the feeling we were being watched, I didn't tell the others because the situation we were all in had created enough tension but I just couldn't shake the feeling that someone could see us, wether it be by a peephole in the wall or some kind of hidden camera, the very idea put me on edge. We were barely ten feet from the door on the other end of the hall when a metal shutter came down and blocked the door, this could only mean my suspicions were true, someone was watching us and they don't want us in that room "that did not just happen" Danny said his jaw practically hitting the floor. I started to step backwards, my instincts telling me we were in some serious shit. "run?" Theo asked nervously as the whole group joined me in backing away "run" I confirmed and we all turned our backs to the bolted door and made a mad dash for our only exit, where we first entered. However it seemed god really hated us today because once Danny was barely within reaching distance a second shutter came down and blocked our only exit.

We sat there for what seemed like hours as some of us wallowed in despair while the rest of us paced around the desolate hall trying to something that might help us escape. I sat there motionless as I watched Danny and Theo pace around the room with Danny coming up with ridiculous escape plans and Theo discarding each and everyone of them, eventually id had enough and began to stand up "SO IS THIS IT THEN!?" I yelled to no one in particular "JUST LEAVE US IN HERE! WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND FACE US!" as soon as those words left my mouth several small hatches opened along the hall each revealing a small nozzle like thing which as quickly as they appeared started to produce blue smoke that started to envelope us all "hey! What...the...he..." Was all Danny could mutter before he collapsed to the floor unconscious with the rest of us following suit.

*and yet another time skip this time bought to you by the writer who would like to say a huge thanks for taking the time to read my first story :D*

"hmm...vell Zey seem to be in a stable condition"..."ah'm reading traces of teleportation radiation in their electromagnetic field"..."yo hardhat, what the hell is that even supposed to mean?" "it means scout that these here boys have somehow teleported here...but from where?" "hudda hudda huh?" "und Vhat makes you say zat?" "huh hudda hudda huh huh" "ahaha sorry pyro, but ah don't think ballonicorn used her magic to bring 'em here" "huuuu..." I'd been listening to this conversation for ten minutes now, from what I could tell there were four people in the room with me, wether my friends were here in the room with me I Didn't know because I had to keep my eyes shut, but what I did know was that I was pretending to be unconscious in a room with four strangers. "vitals seem to be fine, ze blood test shows no disease und ze x-ray shows no broken or fractured bones" "matter fluctuations decreasing too" "hey matchstick, ya gettin' anya this?" "mrrmph" . From what I could tell two of them seemed to be checking my health and the others seem to be just observers, was I in hospital? Maybe I was hit by a car or something while on my moped and what I thought had happened to us was all in my head, perhaps I was now coming to and when I awoke I would be greeted by doctors with trainees observing operation...but why are two of these people being referred to as pyro and scout? Unless...crap. "heart rate increasing, I think ze patient is vaking up" I took that as a sign that it was ok for me to act like I was awake now. I slowly started to open my eyes to be confronted by blurry blue shapes, one of which was barely inches from my face. I lifted a hand and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and when I refocused I nearly had a heart attack when I found Scout staring me down barely inches from my face "yo what's up?"...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One answer raises many more questions

"yo what's up?" "I err...i...what?" My brain was struggling to function at this point due to the crushing realisation that I was indeed still in 2fort coupled with the fact that I had technically only just woke up. "I said how are ya knucklehead?" "err good?" I said heavily confused, since when was scout the kinda guy to Care about the well being of anyone who wasn't himself? I was about to ask scout what was with the apparent change of heart when a blue glove smothered scout's face a pushed him aside "I vill be ze judge of zat"came thick German accent who I assumed ddr to the medic but at the time I couldn't tell because he was shining a light in my eyes "pupils function perfectly now follow my finger if you please, with his hand raised and his Index finger extended , he then proceeded to move his arm in a figure of eight I did as he asked and followed the motion with my eyes "good, you may get up und valk now" the medic said as he stepped aside to allow me to get up. It was only now that I could get a good look at the medic, knowing a decent amount of cosmetic items from the game I was able to recognise what the medic wore, he wore the Doc's holiday shirt with the fashionable megalomaniac glasses and beard with the Das feelinbeterbadger satchels which I must admit worked very well.

Getting up had a bit of a wobbly start but then again I'd probably been out for quite a while, how long was I out actually? "hey er, medic, how long have I been out?" "hmm? Oh I should say about 32 hours" he said nonchalantly before freezing "vait..." He said slowly turning around to face me again "how do you know my name?" He said raising an eyebrow"its a long story" I said, ill be honest I was surprised myself how casually I was speaking to hired mercenaries from a video game, im acting like this is the norm! "however I think its one that I need to speak to the Engineer about" "seriously! Does this guy know all of our names!?" Scout yelled "yes scout I do" I said smirking at his dumbfounded expression "well p-prove it then, who else is there?" Scout said pointing at me. Before I could answer a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, it was pyro. He was clad in the wraith wrap with the maniacs manacles and the nose candy facemask which gave him a killer clown type look. He was bouncing on the spot slightly and Repeatedly poking his chest, I guess he wants me to say who he is? "you're pyro" I said with a smile, while I never played the offence classes much I always had a soft spot for pyro, his badass weapons combined with his childish and somewhat feminine personality made him such a fun character to play. Upon hearing me say his name he began to jump up and down in excitement clapping his hands rapidly while giggling like a little school girl, I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behaviour. "well ah'm guessin' that I don't need to introduce M'self to ya then" said the Engineer as he stepped forward and extended hand which I gladly shook, while in most games or source film made videos the Engineer is usually depicted in a western getup as a tribute to his Texan background the Engineer stood in front of me was more technological, I realised this when I went to shake his hand, instead of feeling soft flesh like you would expect I felt cold, skeletal digits. I looked down to see the gunslinger, probably the most badass Engineer weapon in the game. To match the bionic weapon the Texan opted for the virtual reality headset and also wore the arctic researcher jacket with the beep boy attached to his belt. "a pleasure to meet you sir" I said smiling from ear to ear, the Engineer was always my favourite class and it was a huge Honor in my opinion to meet him in person "pleasures all mine" he said returning the smile "so what's this lil' tale y'all gonna share?" the Engineer enquired, so I explaind to them my situation.

It took me a good 45 minutes to explain to them what happened. I explained who my friends and I were, what we were doing before we arrived, the little information I could provide as to how we got here, how I knew who they were and the extremely awkward part explaining that they are part of a video game in my world.

"so yer sayin' that ya was hangin' around with your friends, and then All of a sudden you were transported here by some sorta white light that looked like one a' ma' teleporters?" The Engineer finally asked after writing down everything I said "basically yeah" I confirmed "fascinating..." The Medic remarked "am I the only one more interested in the fact that we're a freakin' video game where he's from?" Scout shouted before running up to me, Scout wore the ye old baker boys cap with the paisley pro shirt and the Brooklyn booties, I couldn't help but think his appearance made him look like an old fashioned cockney from London "so how awesome am I in the game?" He said excitedly "I'll show you" I said smiling at the Bostonian as I reached for my phone in my back pocket...to find it wasn't there...i checked my other pockets...still no..."lookin' fer ya phone" the Engineer asked smiling in amusement as he reached into his own pocket and pulling out my iPhone "while you an' yer pals were out like a light I searched your equipment fer bugs or spy cameras, ya never know what them reds might try" he said as he handed me over my phone "fair enough" was all i could say to that statement as I took my phone back from him "mighty fine bit of tech ya got there" Engineer commented, I guess that because team fortress 2 is based during the 50's/60's era they don't have much touch screen technology "thanks" I said 'wow, here I am nearly a grown man and im standing here grinning like an idiot surrounded the characters from my favourite video game' i thought to myself as I loaded the 'meet the scout' video on my iphone.

After I explained to them that the 'meet the team' series is shown from the perspective of RED team but is merely a demonstration of what each class is capable of, the video loaded. Once they got over the fact that the videos seemed to be centred around their enemy the mercs seemed to take differing levels of interest, Scout naturally took the most interest saying that it 'perfectly showed how freakin' awesome he was' whereas Medic didn't seem to take much interest and instead resorted to sharpening his übersaw while the video played. The Engineer would constantly write down notes during the video that commented on both the shockingly accurate portrays of both the team and their battlefields and the impressive capabilities of my phone, Pyro on the other hand was much more difficult to read for obvious reasons, during the whole video he would just sit there on the floor cross legged and occasionally tilt his head in curiosity.

"so what do you think?" I asked the four mercs as the video ended "freakin' awesome!" Scout exclaimed practically bouncing off the walls "alright, settle down lil' fella" Engineer said as he grabbed scout by the leg and pulled him back down to the floor "les get back t'business" he turned back to me with a slight smile crossing his lips "yer friends're down the hall, last door on the left" he said as he pointed to the door "the fellas an' I got something to discuss" he stated. "alright, I said as I headed towards the exit. As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but reflect on the bizarre events that had recently transpired, I mean the chances of such this happening are practically a billion to one, so why did it happen and why us? My train of thought y to a halt as I came to the door the Engineer had specified, sure enough I could here talking and laughing behind the door "well I wonder what they're up to" I thought aloud as I pushed open the heavy metal door to find my friends getting acquainted with the rest of BLU team, Theo was stood in the corner of the room speaking to Spy, James was sat in a leather chair by the fire place opposite Sniper who appeared to be explaining to James the basic and key functions of a sniper rifle and Gabriel was sat at a table in the centre of the room playing cards with Heavy and Demoman...but where was Danny? "ah, I see ze fifth one is awake" the spy said alerting everyone else to my presence "hey scotty" Gabriel said keeping his poker face intact "how long have I been out?" I said rubbing my eyes a little once more "ah lets see..." Sniper said looking at his watch "you've been out for about...five 'ours?" He concluded "five hours!" I yelled "that's right, summin' about you inhaling a larger amount of knockout gas" Sniper said nonchalantly before returning to his attention back to his gun. I decided id speak to spy to see what was going on, I was sure that he above all would be able to explain to me what was going on "excuse me spy" with the spy being a man of very refined tastes I thought I should address him with respect and manners "you wouldn't happen to have any knowledge of what might be going on?" I asked hopefully, after all the job of a spy is to obtain as much Information as possible"im have a theory" he said "Ze only possible explanation as to how you and your colleges arrived here should be part of classified documents hidden deep within ze blu archives" he explained "archives?" Theo asked "it was part of a classified project Mr Conager and several other BLU engineers were tasked with last year, Zey wanted to make a better version of ze original teleporter device" he explained before taking a long drag of his cigarette, after slowly blowing the smoke back out he continued "Blutarch complained zat his mercenaries were taking too long to arrive on ze battle field, he wanted ze whole team to arrive at once" by now I thought I had a hunch as to how they intended to do that " so you're saying that your engineers planned to make a teleporter that could transport entire teams at a time?" I questioned, although I was confident that this was the case "correct" the spy confirmed "with Zis technology on our side, Builders League United would become ze dominant world power" this was interesting information we received, we now might have an answer as to what it was that bought us here, bu there were still question to be asked and pieces of information that didn't seem to add up. For instance, the teleporters work by placing a entrance teleporter and an exit and being transported from one location to another, yet when we teleported here we landed on 2fort bridge, not a receiving teleporter. I decided that id point this out to spy but he calmly raised a hand to silence me before I finished my question "from what I understand this new technology was not like any other teleporter used in the field, Blutarch held this project such a high priority that he demanded only he could operate it" "so if we speak to this Blutarch guy, he can send us back?" Theo questioned "im afraid not" Spy answered regretfully "the project was never completed, a deployment of RED scouts attacked our base, destroyed ze device and stole ze blueprints two months before ze final touches were to be added" this seemed to change everything, if BLU team didn't have the device, then that means that it was RED that sent us here...but why? "so what would Redmond Mann what with us?" I asked, I was still heavily confused as to how we would be useful to RED team "I do not know, for all we know it could have simply been a failed test" the Spy replied before returning to his cigarette. Theo and I concluded that we got all the information we could out of the elusive Frenchman so we agreed that it would be best to speak to the Engineer about this new teleporter when we had the chance, but for now, we deemed it best to acquaint ourselves with the rest of the mercenaries...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Getting acquainted

Theo decided to speak to Sniper and James for a little bit so I thought that I'd see if I can join in on the poker game, I approached the table where the three men were sat "hey guys" I said trying to sound casual despite the given situation, all three looked up from their hands still maintaining their poker faces "what does baby man want so badly that he ruin card game?" Heavy asked in a voice that sounded like he was nervous but was trying to remain cool and collected, I assumed he was bluffing considering he had just put half of his pile of chips in "room for one more?" I asked "aye" the Demoman replied as he lazily motioned towards He seat next to him "thanks" I smiled and pulled out the seat next to him.

They were midway through a game when I interrupted so I patiently waited until their next game, Demo won the hand with a flush while Gabe only had a pair and Heavy had ace high. I was dealt my two cards as we were playing Texas hold 'em and studied my cards whilst trying my best poker face, I had a queen of hearts and a seven of spades. I met the bets made and saw the first three cards laid out on he table by Demo, a ten of hearts...a jack of diamonds...and a ace of clubs...great, not the best start ever...but I can't afford to let them know...I throw in ten thousand to make them think I'm confident in my hand, it seemed to work as they all seemed hesitant in dealing the same amount to chips in but fair play to Demoman who raised me by five thousand thus calling my bluff, I'll be honest I was never good at card games, not because I had a terrible poker face, but because I have terrible luck.

The game went how I expected it to, me doing absolutely shit while the others raked in the chips. "Little man not doing so well?" Heavy smirked as he won yet another hand, despite his shaky start he now had he largest pile of chips on the table and boy did he look smug about it "yeah yeah" I said while rolling my eyes "poker not yer strong point mate?" Demoman enquirer in a drunken slur "not really" I replied "I never was a particularly strategic person" Demo edged his seat closer to me "strategy got nothing to do with it lad" he mumbled as he leaned in closer, the smell of whiskey heavy on his breath "it's all about what ya feel in yer gut" he said as he poked me in the stomach much harder than I think he meant to "ya trust yer instinct lad, an' you'll be raking in he rewards in...no..ti...love ya man..." Was all he could say before he fell asleep on me. I couldn't see much because his Mohawk was in my eyes but I could just see Gabriel raising an eyebrow out the corner of my eye. I gently pushed Demoman off of me and he fell out of his chair like a rag doll, it was silent for a couple seconds as the three of us stared at Demo's now empty seat to see if he would get up, we continued our play once a hiccup and several grunts and snores arose from under the table confirming that a player had been eliminated from play due to causes out of our control.

During the rest of the game that had been in silence say for the occasional snore or drunken mumbling that could be heard coming from under the table the thought that I hadn't seen Danny anywhere reoccurred to me "hey Gabe" Gabriel looked up at me "hmm?" "Where's Danny? I noticed he wasn't here when I arrived" I said as I threw in a couple chips "little baby man was taken to training room by soldier" Heavy replied sounding slightly irritated for some reason "he would not stop mocking Heavy" he said as he gritted his teeth "soldier take baby man to training room to learn discipline" I gulped as I worried for Danny's well being, Soldier wasn't exactly the kindest of folk to his own team, I dreaded to think of what punishment Danny could be enduring right now. "I think I might see if he's ok then" I said as I got up from my seat and pushed all my chips Into the centre pile "may the best man win" we're my parting words as I quickly turned around and power walked towards the exit

I walked along the baby blue corridors for what seemed like hours as I followed the signs that led me to the BLU team training room "bloody hell...now I think about it why do both teams let each other know where all the major rooms in the base are? You might as well put up great big bloody siiii..." I trailed off as I realised what I was saying to myself "...that's exactly what they did wasn't it" I said to myself as I looked at two large signs hanging above me. One pointing right which was labelled "intelligence", and the other pointing left labelled "training"

I ran down the hall that the left arrow pointed to and after several turns I was confronted by large metal door. I pressed my ear against it and could hear muffled yelling, whoever as on the other side was not happy which meant only one thing; Danny is in major fucking trouble. I yanked open the door as quickly as I could and was greeted by a very odd scene. Before me was both Danny and Soldier, the prior was on the floor slowly doing press ups with three bags of sand on his back with the latter looming over him whilst barking insults at the poor kid. The patriotic American merc was clad in the armoured authority with the bonedolier wrapped around his torso and he sported the lone survivor beard "LISTEN TO ME YOU SCRAWNY SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled at Danny's who's arms were violently shaking as he tried to push himself back up again "IF I SAY YOU WILL COMPLETE TWO HUNDRED PRESS UPS THEN YOU WILL COMPLETE TWO HUNDRED PRESS DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" He boomed at Danny who was red in the face from both exhaustion and building anger as the Soldier continued to test his limits. Eventually I saw him snap as he pushed the sandbags off of himself and and stood face to face with the Soldier "CAN IT G.I. JACKASS" Danny yelled as he leaned back to take a punch, I saw this as a good time to intervene and swiftly stepped between them to resolve the situation...only to catch the punch that was meant for soldier. I stumbled back a few feet with a stinging sensation in my left cheek "oh crap sorry Scotty" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck "don't worry" I replied rubbing my cheek a little "FRIENDLY FIRE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED WISE GUY" Soldier yelled as he picked Danny up by the throat and leaned back to take a punch of his own "MR DOE!" I yelled before Soldier could deliver the punch. I could see Soldier tense when I addressed him by his real name and he turned to face me still holding Danny in a vice like grip "how did you obtain such classified information civilian?" He asked deathly quite "long story Mr Doe, all you need to know at the moment is that I know everything about all of you" I replied as coolly as I could but I was worried about Danny who was now turning bluer than a smurf "uhhh...Soldier? Could you let him go now?" I asked, soldier complied and dropped Danny to the floor "good, now the rest of the team would like you back with us if you don't mind" I said as I turned to walk out with Soldier and a gasping Danny in toe.

We made our way back down the winding corridors not saying a word, I couldn't help but sense an uneasy tension between the two people who where walking behind me however I didn't want to say anything for fear of making things worse. When we arrived back in the...lounge? I guess? We were confronted by now all the mercenaries gathered around the poker table bar Soldier who was stood behind me. Due to his height heavy was the first to notice me and nudged Engineer to alert him of our presence "Hey fellas!" Engie said with a warm smile "glad ya could make it, we got some important business to discuss about your ah...unexpected arrival" he said as he, Scout and Pyro moved out of the way to reveal the rest of my friends sat around the table with a young woman wearing glasses "hello miss Pauling" Soldier said as he straightened out his posture "hello Mr Doe" Miss Pauling replied before returning her gaze to myself and Danny "take a seat you two" she said as she motioned to the two empty seats "I believe you have some explaining to do"

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIZZLE ITS BEEN A WHILE! How long has it been?...nearly two and a half months?...fucking hell...well i must apologise to any of you who was actually hoping I would update soon (if there are any of you that is) but rest assured I'm getting back on it! I'm afraid to report to you beautiful people that because of life in general I'm bombarded with work and chores to the point where I have little to no spare time, so I'm afraid updates from me will not be a weekly thing but time to time. Now about my stories...I need your help. I've been brain storming for ideas for stories and only come up with a couple ideas and I need your help with these. The first idea is a Mortal Kombat X story, for this one I need OC's, I've created my own but I'm looking for four more and I have no ideas for them. And the second is a Fnaf one (because it just has to be done amirite?) I'm not sure if I should do it from the perspective of the in game guards like Mike and Jeremy or from the perspective of an OC be it security guard or animatronic. I'm lost for Ideas and I could really use a helping hand here. So please please pretty please with sugar on top message me opinions on what you think I should do. Help a brother out y'know? Oh and I definitely will be working on a Alien isolation story done from the perspective of one of the ships employees before it all goes to hell. Ok I think that's enough boring you. Once again thank you all so much for taking the time to read the random tosh that spews from my brain when I'm bored and please get into contact with me and offer some ideas or pointers for a rookie like myself. Stay awesome guys**!*


End file.
